Study Subject
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After standing up to the huge red dragon, she feels if she got more info on them, she could kick her fear for good. So, under the pretense of a quite week as a thank for all his hard work, Fluttershy is planning on studying how he reacts to certain things. But a little miss hap, could change her plans, and their relationship for good. Rated M for second chapter.
1. A Weekend Planning

**Hello, here is my next story called Weekend Studying. It's going to be a two shot and then there's my three one shot fics. Please enjoy the story.**

Chapter one: A Weekend Planning.

It was a clam and soothing night in the village of Ponyville. While most of it's residents were nodding off into a deep and heavy sleep with the knowledge that the princesses were watching over them. But there was one pony still wide awake from all the excitement she had gone through. She lived by herself in a cottage with dozens of animal friends to keep her company. She was the current bearer of the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy, as she was combing her hair and talking to her 'pet' rabbit.

"Oh, Angel. You would have been so proud if you saw mama deal with that huge dragon." she said to her little furry friend, who seamed less then impressed with his owners day as he laid in his small bed and tried to get some sleep. As she watched him nod off in his sleep, Fluttershy let out a sigh as she was not as sure of herself as she told she finished combing her hair, she plopped on her soft and was getting ready to allow sleep to take her. That is, until the phone rang. She slowly got up, went over to the new invention, and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked as she was not sure who would have been calling her at this time, and then a voice she new all to well came in from the other line.

"_Hey, Fluttershy. Did I wake you?_" the voice belonged to her close friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, no Twilight. I was just going to bed. Is something wrong?" she asked as she was not sure what her friend needed.

"_Oh, nothing. I'm just calling telling you that I had sent the report from today. Well, I'll leave you since..._" Twilight was about to hang up, and Fluttershy interrupted her.

"Wait Twilight. I-I need to ask you something." Fluttershy said in a meek tone.

"_Yeah, what is it?_" Twilight asked.

"C-Could I borrow Spike for the weekend?" FLuttershy asked as she was unsure of what Twilight would think of her request.

"_Why would you want to borrow him_?" Twilight asked as she felt a little hurt from what she was being asked.

"W-well, you see. I want to get over my fear of dragons. So, I thought if I could study Spike's habits. I could get a better idea for them and might be able to get over my fear for good." Fluttershy explained the best she could as she hoped not to offend her. After a few minutes of silence, she heard a responds.

"_Sure, as long as you treat him with the respect you would a pony._" Twilight explained in a stern tone.

"Oh, of cause I will. Oh please don't tell him. I want to keep it a secret that I'm studying him." Fluttershy said meekly as she was still worried from Twilight's reaction.

"_So, what do I tell him?_" she asked as she was not sure of what her shy friend had planned for Spike.

"Oh, I'll tell him I have a reward for him taking such good care of my animals." Fluttershy explained her plan to study Spike. After a few more minutes of silence, Twilight answered her.

"_Sure, I'll tell him in the morning that you'll pick him up in the after noon._" Twilight said as they finished their conversion and hung up their phones.

* * *

The next morning, Fluttershy went through her normal routine in feeding her animals and taking care of her hair, and such until she was ready and then headed into town. After a ten minute walk through the calm woods and lessoning to the birds sing their lovely songs, she had arrived at the market area of Ponyville. Fluttershy shivered from the large crowed of ponies walking around as they shopped and worked for a hard day pay. She meekly walked through it, trying her best not to bump into any pony and then she got to her destination, her friends Rarity's boutique. She calmly walked up the steps and then proceeded to knock on the door, and after a minute or two, Rarity answered.

"Oh, why hello darling. Please come in for some tea." Rarity said as she turned and was ready to let in her friend.

"Oh, no thank you Rarity. I'm here to asked you for a favor." Fluttershy said in her calm tone as she stood there for a moment, waiting for her to answer.

"Why sure Darling. What is it?" Rarity asked with a sweet tone as she wanted to know what her friend needed from her.

"I would like some of your finest gems." Fluttershy said in a meek tone and with a straight face. Rarity was a little confused from this request as she stood there for a moment, and then she spoke.

"What do you need them for?" Rarity asked as she was not sure if she could fulfill this request.

"Well, I'm having Spike at my house for the weekend to say thanks for all the things he did for us in the little time he's been hear." Fluttershy explained as she had a small smile on her face as she waited for Rarity's response.

"Sure, I have few spares you can have." she said as she went back into the house and then she returned with a bag full of gems, and then she hoofed them to her.

"Thank you Rarity." Fluttershy said as she took the bag and then placed it in her saddle bag. She then bid her a farewell and then she went on er way to find her other surplice.

* * *

After her meeting with Rarity, Fluttershy headed off back through the crowed and walked down the street until she got to her next destination, the Sugar Cube Corner. She proceeded to walk into the bake shop and saw that it was a bit busy, and she had every intention on waiting quietly in line until she got to the front. That is, until she heard a very hyper voice call to her.

"FLUTTERSHY. Over here." the meek pony looked around the line and saw the resident party master, the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy meekly got out of line and headed towards the counter, and once she got here, she meekly looked at her friend and spoke in a soft tone.

"Umm, P-Pinkie. D-Do you thing it's right for me to cur all of them?" Fluttershy asked as they both looked over to the line full of ponies, and most were staring at them with a slight glare.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just put an extra cupcake in their orders." Pinkie said in a very loud, cheer voice and that seamed to be satisfied with it as their stares seam to lesson. After seeing glares vanish, Fluttershy seamed okay enough for to ask what she came here for.

"Pinkie Pie, can I ask for a special cake be made for me and Spike using these." she said as she removed the bag of gems and placed them on the counter. Pinkie looked inside and saw what was asked of her, and when she looked up for the bag, she had a big smile.

"Oh, a challenge. Sure, I should be done at five." Pinkie Pie said as she took the bag and placed it behind the counter for later. After this, Pinkie offered her a free cupcake, to which Fluttershy took and began to eat it as she walked out of the bakery, and towards her next stop.

* * *

After the bakery, Fluttershy headed out of town and towards the famous Sweet Apple Acres. As she walked down the dirty path, she set her eyes on the apple orchard and just stared in awe at the rows, upon row of the sweet objects of nature. Not long in her walk, she finally arrived at the farm house of her dear friend and possible the strongest pony ever, Applejack. As she walk on to the property, she heard the sound of powerful hind legs hitting an apple tree andso she decided to follow the noise to who ever was making it. After a few minutes of following the noise, she came to a large area with barrels full of apples and others empty, it was then that she heard a voice call to her.

"How'dy Fluttershy. What brings you here this morn?" the voice belonged to the tough as nails earth pony, Applejack.

"Oh, well. I have a little this planned tonight and would it be okay if I have some apple cider for it." Fluttershy asked with a smile, but got a confused look form Applejack.

"Oh, you really want some of our special cider? You sure sugar cube, it's pretty strong." Applejack said as it wa her turn to get a confused look on her face, until Fluttershy figured what she was asking and then responded.

"Oh, no. I'm having Spike over the week end as a thank you to him and thought we could use a special drink for the event." Fluttershy said as she blushed heavily and then they both laugher at the confusion.

"Sure, I'll have Big Mac bring it over around 4. Kay?" Applejack said with a smile as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, sure. Now I'm off to Twilight's to get him." Fluttershy said as she turned and began to leave, but not without hearing Applejack.

"Alright, have fun on your date." she said with chuckle and she got a small blush from her friend.

* * *

After her final meeting, Fluttershy took notice it was in the afternoon and with a big smile she totted back towards town and asfter ten minute, she was in front of the library. She went right up to the front door and then she knocked very calmly. After a few minutes, the door opened and out popped Spike head.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy." Spike said in cheerful tone as he opened the door fully and allowed the meek Pegasus to enter his house, he shared with Twilight. Fluttershy walked in and there she saw Twilight at her desk, studying. "Hey, Twilight. Fluttershy's here." Spike announced as he walked forward and made sure she knew her friend was there. Soon after his announcement, Twilight shut her book and then turned to reveal a small smile.

"Thank you Spike, now please go gather your things while I talk to her." Twilight said as got up from her chair and walked towards Fluttershy.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Spike said as he took off up the stairs and headed towards his room. After he was out of ear shot, Twilight turned towards him and began to speak.

"Look Fluttershy, I'm sorry about last night. It's just, he's very dear to me." Twilight said as she looked down and blushed a little form her statement.

"Oh, I hand no idea you felt that way about him Twilight." Fluttershy said as she smiled at her, and then Twilight let out a lite laugh as she got a confused look from her.

"Oh, no Flutterhsy. Not like that. He's been my best friend for years and he's all was been goo to me." Twilight explained her self to Fluttershy.

"Oh, I see. Well, what really made you so upset?" Fluttershy asked as she was not sure what had hurt her friend from last night.

"Oh, that. Well, you see. Some ponies were a little to excited to find a dragon in Cantorlot." Twilight explained, but she got a confused look from Fluttershy, so, she continued, "SOme want to study him, others enslave him and treat him like a pet, and one even want to dissect him."

"Oh, My, Celstia." Fluttershy said as she placed her hooves over her mouth and was in pure shock at how cruel some ponies could be.

"That's the worst. One stallion tried to hunt and stuff him/ And then there was this weird cult leader that wanted to sacrifice him in an attempt to summon Nightmare Moon." After telling her that, Twilight tuned away form and then added, "So, please treat him with the respect he deserves." Soon after hearing that, Spike came back down with a bag in claw.

"Alright, I have all stuff..." SPike was cut off as Fluttershy pulled him in a sudden hug and squeezed him tight.

"Oh, Spike. I'm so sorry for how other treated you." she said with a worried tone as she did not want to let him go.

"Well,...that's great Fluttershy. But could I please breath." Spike asked as his face turned from purple to a dark blue. Fluttershy let go of him instantly and blushed bright red as he caught his breath. After all that, Spike placed his bag on her side and then hopped right on to her back.

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked as she stood in front of the door and looked back at him to make sure he was all set.

"Ready when your are? I've never been on a Pegasus's back before." Spike said a little excited. After hearing that, she smiled big as she trotted out, puffed out her wings and then she looked at him.

"Hold on tight." she said as she lifted her self off the ground and then flow them off towards her home, leaving a smiling Twilight at the door.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Sorry if it's not to my usual standard. My mind's been else were. SO, I'm putting this on hiatus for one week so I can do my first non-MLP one-shot. **


	2. Hoovse on Study

**Hello, after a two week break. I'm back and ready to finish this fic and start on my one shots. So, please enjoy and please give feed back, it helps me do better.**

Chapter two: Hooves on Study.

After a short five minute flight, Fluttershy and Spike arrived at her little cottage in the woods. As she landed, she let him off her back, and then spoke in her normal, kind tone.

"So Spike, how was one of you first flights?" she asked in a cheerful tone and smiled at her dragon friend.

"Great, I must say it was pretty fun." Spike said with a smile as he hopped off her back and then headed towards the house. Just as he's about to grab the handle to the door, Fluttershy called out to him.

"Oh, wait Spike." she said in a soft tone that was hard to hear to most other ponies.

"Yeah, what is it Fluttershy?" he asked as he turned around to face her, and this made the shy Pegasus merves as she had eyes on her.

"Oh,...u-umm...I...I need a little help with a few c-chores. Could you help me?" she asked with a little blush on her face and a nerves tone to her voice. Spike looked at her for a few moments until he showed a smile on his face.

"Sure, I helped you before. So, what would you like me to do for you?" Spike said as he placed his bag down and walked up to her.

"Oh, I-I need you to clean the chicken coop with I get a little snack ready." she said with a sweet smile on her face, which was returned by Spike.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." he said as he turned to the left and headed towards the chicken coop.

* * *

As Spike was walking towards the chicken coop, Fluttershy hurried inside and one inside she got a pencil and a pad of paper. Once she was ready she sat next to a window that over looked the coop and watched as Spike headed over to the chickens house. As he entered, he began to corral them up, which did little as the small animals ran around him and made him chase them all over.

"Hmmm, he's trying pretty well." she said as she wrote down something in her note book and then proceeded to watch him continue in the task he was asked to do. He continued to chase the little creatures until he finally cornered them, but just as he took a stop closer towards them, a large rooster appeared behind him. Spike was then attacked by the angry male as it jumped on his back and began to peck at the back of his head. "'Gasp.' I thought I put him up. I need to do some..." she was cut off as she watched Spike lift his head up, took a deep breath, and looked as if he was going to blowout some fire, which worried Fluttershy as was about to bolt out the house, but was even more shocked as Spike blow out a huge cloud of smoke. The cloud covered the whole coop and Fluttershy couldn't see anything, but she very surprised once the smoke cleared and she saw that all the chickens and the rooster were all corralled in a pen and the coop was cleaned. As a dirt covered Spike walked back to the house, Fluttershy quickly wrote in her note book and then hid it as the door knob turned and in walked Spike.

"Alright, it's all cleaned." Spike said as he shut the door and stared at the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh, Spike. I'm so sorry, I thought I put that rooster up in his own pen earlier." she said as she stood up from her chair, walked up to him and gave him a big hug, which made Spike blush a little.

"Oh, I-it's okay." Spike said as he hugged her back. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and they both had a smile on their faces, but is vanished as Spike saw he got dirt all over Fluttershy's neck and mane. "Whoops, sorry Fluttershy." he said as he looked worried at what she might say. It took Fluttershy a few moments to figure out what he was talking about, and once she did, she smiled back at him.

"Oh, it's alright. I need to take a bath anyway, and you need one too." she said as she knelt down to allow him on her back and once he was on, she headed off to her bath room.

* * *

As Fluttershy and Spike entered the bath room, he hopped off her back and watched as she went up to the tub and began. After that, she turned to Spike as she spoke.

"I'll go get the stuff to wash us up with." she said as she walked out of the room, and as she did, Spike took a glance and notice how soft her plot looked. He blushed a little and shock his head to try and clear it form those thoughts. A few minutes later, she returned with a basket full of soaps, shampoo, and other stuff. Spike looked at her wit a smile as he spoke.

"Well, who's bathing first?" he asked as he looked up at her, and got a confused look from Flutterhsy.

"What do you mean? We going to bath together." she said with a sweet smile.

"B-b-but Twilight said I was to old to bath with any pony anymore." Spike said as he looked a little nerves.

"What? Your still a baby dragon and we can bath together." she said as nuzzled him a little, which made Spike blush bright red on his cheeks as he felt her soft coat. Soon, the bath was ready and both pony, and dragon entered the large bath tub and enjoyed the hot water. Just after a few minutes, Fluttershy looked at him with a smile as she said, "Mind helping me wash my back?" as she said this, she turned around and showed her back to him.

"S-sure." Spike said as he got behind her, purred some soap in his claw, and then he began to scrub up and down her back. As he did this, Spike couldn't help but notice how soft her coat was on her back. It was like a cloud, is what he thought as he suds up her entire back and then proceeded to wince off the soap. After that, Fluttershy turned to Spike and then spoke.

"Alright, next I wash up your back." she said as she purred soap in her right hoof, had Spike turn around, and then began to scrub his back oh so gently. As she was washing him up, Spike had a little blush on his cheeks as he noticed that even her hooves were nice and soft to the touch. He had to admit, he was enjoying the feel of her tender touch and wished he could feel this sensation all the time. Just as he started to get lost to his thoughts, he was brought back thanks to water purred all over him. Spike shock his head as the water was a little cold, and then he turned to her with a smile on his face as he said.

"Thanks for the cold shower." Spike said a little coldly as he splashed the yellow Pegasus, which shocked her for a few seconds and then she got a deviant as she started to splash him back. And then the two started to splash each other and laughter could be heard coming from the cottage as the two enjoyed their bath time.

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to get tiered of their splashing game, so Spike and Fluttershy were drying off their mane and scales respectfully. As she was drying her self, she kept taking glance at him and notice that even for a baby dragon, Spike had a hint of muscle to his body and she had to admit he looed good in wet scales. Spike notice her staring at him and decided to speak up.

"Umm, Fluttershy. Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her, and this question shocked her from her thoughts.

"Ohh, nothing. Just noticed how your scale gleam in the late afternoon sun when wet." she said with a hint of blush on her cheeks as she turned away from him. Spike was a little embarrassing by this complement and blushed a little as well.

"Oh, well. Thanks." he said with a nerves smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head and looked straight at her. After a few minutes of silence, Fluttershy spoke up.

"Sooooo, want some tea?" she asked in a kind smile.

"Sure, thank you." Spike said as he sat down in a chair that Fluttershy offered him and then she proceeded into the kitchen. After entering it, she put the kettle and then headed over to the table were she set the note book down. She then sat down at the table and looked through it.

"Alright, he's open to new experience, he's good at problem salving and keeping cool under pressure, and loves to play n the bath." she said as she looked over the notice again and again, and after five minutes of thinking it over, she decided something, "He's no different from a normal pony. So, they might just be miss understood." she said with a smile and moments later, the kettle went off and then she headed over to it to make tea for her and Spike.

* * *

After the tea was browed, Fluttershy and Spike enjoyed their drinks and company as they watched her favorite show, Care Bears. Spike smiled as he watched Fluttershy's facial expression and he had to admit he liked the way she looked while she laughed, smiled, and just how she looked. As Spike was staring, he failed to notice that Fluttershy noticed him staring at her.

"Ummmm, Spike. Are you alright?" she asked as with a nerves look on her face as she didn't really getting stared at, even by her friends. Spike blushed a little as he could not believe he was so clearly staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. I-I-I thought I saw a bee." Spike came up with the best lie he could have think of and hoped she would buy it. Which she didn't, but she just smiled as she knew he was doing his best on it and just went with it.

"Oh, that's alright. Just leave them be and they won't bother you." she said as she sipped her tea and enjoyed the look on Spike's face as he let out a lite sigh as he laid back and enjoyed the show with Fluttershy. As the credits to the show began to play, there was a knock at the door and Fluttershy go up to answer it.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Pinkie with a medium sized cake box on her back.

"Hey ya Fluttershy. I'm here with your order of a cake for you and Spike. Half is a normal cake and the other is gem infused." Pinkie said as she hoofed over the box to Fluttershy and then gave her w warm smile until she heard being called.

"Hey, Pinkie. How are you doing?" Spike called from his chair as he looked back at them and smiled at them.

"Oh, great Spike. Thanks for asking, Spikey Wikey. and I hope you all have fun." she said as she waved bye to them and then she hopped her way back to Ponyville.

"So, you had a cake made for us? Cool." Spike said as he got up and helped Fluttershy into the kitchen as she seamed to have been having a little trouble balancing the box on her back. As Spike took it into the kitchen, there was another knock at her door. So, she turned to the door and answered it, and was greeted by Big Mac and a large saddle bag on his flank.

"Howdy, miss Shy. I have you order of apple cider." he said as he took out two large bottles of the Apple Family special apple cider.

"Oh, why thank you Big Mac." she said as she let him in and he placed them on the coffee table. As he placed them down, he looked up and saw Spike was in the kitchen. He was a little shocked from this as he stared at the young dragon for a minute and then turned towards Fluttershy as he stared at her for a few minutes. After that, he shrugged and walked past, and as he did, he bid her good bye and then headed back to town. As she closed the door, Big Mac had a slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"Huh, I didn't know she swung that way." he said to himself as he headed off on his calmly shut the door as Big Mac walked away, and then she turned and looked at the cider on the table with a smile as she heard Spike's voice come from the kitchen.

"Cider too. What is this all about?" he said as he looked from the table to the kitchen and then back to the table. As he was doing this, Fluttershy sweated a little as she was not ready with an answer and she thought of one as fast asshe could.

"I wanted to thank you for all the stuff you do for me and the others, like helping me with my animals today." she said with a nerves smile as she hoped that would be good enough with that.

"Oh, thanks a lot for this. I really appreciate this." Spike said as he walked into the living room and headed over to her, just as he's about at the table, he looked at it nad then turned towards Fluttershy with a smile as he asked, "Hey, want to order a pizza?"

"Sure, that would be a great dinner plus all these great goodies." Fluttershy said as she headed over to te phone, picked it up, and then she placed an order for a large mushroom and hey sausage with stuffed crust. After the order was set, Fluttershy got a couple of classes and purred them some cider as the waited for the mean to arrive.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, half the pizza was gone as was half of the first bottle of cider. As they drank more and more of it, Spike and Fluttershy were starting to feel weird. As they filled up on pizza and cider, they both began to feel light headed and then the two started to talk about secrets.

"So, Spike. Tell me something that Twilight doesn't know about you." Fluttershy said as she laid back on the couch and smiled at him.

"Umm, alright. I-I told Celestia that Twilight hated late night orders so I can get a little more sleep." Spike said as drak more cider and then turned towards her as he asked, "What about you?"

"Oh, well. I knew that Luna was Nightmare Moon, but was to afraid to tell any one." she said as she sipped from her class.

"Alright, Hmmm, I know that Big Mac is courting Pinkie Pie." he said and he got a shocked gasp from her.

"Oh, okay. I' know that Angel is manipulate me, but he's too cute to say no too." she said as she placed her empty class on the table.

"O-Oh alright. Ummm...well. I'm not really head over heels in love with Rarity. I just do that in hopes to get closer to the pony I really like." Spike said as he blushed very red as he thought it over about what should he do now.

"Oh, really. Th-then who do you like?" she asked as she reallt wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Ummmm, d-do you really want to know?" Spike asked as he looked away and looked very nerves as he was not ready to tell her.

"Yes, I really want to know." she said with a sweet smile on her face as she reinsured Spike that se did not judge him. He let out a big sigh and then he tackled her to the couch and placed a tender kiss on her lips, which shocked the yellow Pegasus. It took her few moments, but she got used to it and then returned the kiss back to him. The two continued their make-out session as Spike ran his claws through her pink mane and she ran her hooves over his spiny back. After five minutes, the two removed their lips from the others as their lung screamed for air and as they panted, he soft blue eyes met Spike's bright green. As they laid there, breathing heavily and staring lovingly into each others eyes, Spike spoke up first.

"W-would like to head over to the bed room?" he asked as he learned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. It took Fluttershy less then a minute to give him his answer with a passionate kiss to his lips, and this time he tongue wiggled into his mouth. It was Spike's turn to be shocked as he began to wrestle for dominance. After another five minutes of tongue action, the two pulled away and they decided to take their little fun to the bed room. But as she got up, Fluttershy felt a little dizzy and had to have Spike, who was also having trouble keeping his own footing to, help her walk straight. After ten minutes of assistant walking, the two finally got to her second story bedroom and then plopped right on the bed. After laying on the bed, the two began to kiss again for a few more minutes until Fluttershy spoke up.

"S-Spike, w-would y-you mind l-licking m-my..." she tried to ask him, but she was to embarrassed to finish, but Spike knew what she wanted as he forced her to go up the bed a little until he was face first with her lower area. He first started with her teats as he began to suckle on the right one and played with the left one at the same time, and this granted him cute, soft moan come from FLuttershy. He continued this treatment for a few more minutes and then he switched, he suckled the left and played with the now moist teat. He did this for a few more moment until he felt he had done enough and then he headed down a little more until he reached her lower lips. Then he dove right into her pussy lips and snaked his tongue all the way up into her until her hit her hymen. Spike didn't know what it was his tongue was touching, so he began to push it a little harder and then it suddenly gave way, and Fluttershy let out a loud scream of pain as Spike unknowingly took her virginity. Spike pulled away and was shocked as he notice a little blood running out of her lips.

"Oh, my Celestia. Are alright Fluttershy?" he asked as he crawled up to her and hugged her tightly as a few tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, that just hurt a lot." she said as she held him just as tight as he held her. As the two held each other, Spike used his tail to stretch it out and then rubbed it against her clitorias. This got him a moan as her tears began to dry up, so Spike continued his tail attack and he stretched a little more and then the tip slid into her a little. This shocked Fluttershy, but she was reinsured by a kiss from Spike and so she just let his tail do as it's master wanted. This continued for a few more minutes until she was getting close to orgasm and then moments later, she throw her head back and let out a loud scream of pleasure as her juice purred out of her and on to Spike spade tip tail. As she came down from her high, Spike lifted his tail up to his face and then proceeded to lick her juices off of his tail. After he was done, Spike crawled back down to her pussy lips and then lined up his two, 7 inch erect dicks with her entrance and then looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked as he looked up at her with a concern look on his face and then he got his answer from a slight nod yes. And so Spike slowly pushed his duel members into her wet mare-hood and once all double seven inches were inside her, he waited for her to get used to it and after three minutes, she gave him the ok. After getting that, Spike pulled back a little and then he pushed into her a little harder and fast then the last time. This continued on as Spike quicken the pace of his thrusts, and he even reached up and began to play with her teats. The two moans in pleasure as the young dragon's pace got even faster and the Pegasus moans became even louder as they mated. After twenty minutes of the mating session, Spike's thrusts became more erratic and Fluttershy's moan became more panicked, and soon the two let out one load moan and thrust as their orgasms hit.

"SPIKE!" "FLUTTERSHY!" they both screamed out as they reached their limits. With the final thrust, he unloaded a large a mount of his cum into her pussy as she unleashed a flood of juice and it purred all over Spike's dicks and the sheets. As they came down from their highs, Spike pulled out of her and laid back on the bed, and was panting heavily when he felt something run around his members. He looked down and saw Fluttershy cleaning his members. When she noticed him looking at her and then she looked at him with a smile as she spoke.

"You gave me great pleasure from the licking and now I'm paying you back." she said as she took both into her mouth at the same time and then she sucked and bobbed her head. Spike let out a moan as felt her tongue wiggle around his members and even thou he just came, it took her just a few minutes to get a him to release a small load of cum into her mouth. She was shocked from the sudden treat, but she swallowed it and then smiled at him as she lays down next to him, and then the two cuddled in a loving embrace as they nodded off.

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hopped it you all liked it and I have something to say. I've decided to go with Amethyst Sparkle Adventure. So, I have a poll up to see if I should go straight to it or finish the one shots. I'll wait a week and then post the answer with a short epilogue.**


End file.
